<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Make Sure to Knock Next Time by StrawberryRiceCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747360">I’ll Make Sure to Knock Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake'>StrawberryRiceCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akiteru’s POV, Happy Ending, M/M, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi get CAUGHT, nothing bad tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:23:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akiteru is visiting home! He can’t wait to spend time with his family and little brother! But when he arrives at the house, he walks in on something that shocks him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Make Sure to Knock Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akiteru walks quickly, towing a suitcase behind him. </p>
<p>It’s been a while since he’s been at his family’s house but he’s happy to be back. He’s missed the summer nights of watching horrible movie’s with his friends, playing video games with Kei and Yamaguchi on weekends, and eating hot pot with his family during winter time.</p>
<p>He smiles as he opens the door to the house and says “I’m home!” </p>
<p>No response. </p>
<p>He shrugged and assumed it was just because his parents were still at work and probably that Kei was still at volleyball practice. </p>
<p>Akiteru looks down to take off his shoes when he sees two pairs there already. It looks like they’ve been taken off quickly because they are knocked over and the laces aren’t even undone. He recognizes Kei’s because he gave them those shoes for his 17th birthday. He smiles widely. It feels bittersweet that this is Kei’s last year in high school. </p>
<p>Akiteru sighs happily and fixes the two pairs of shoes. The other pair looks like it belongs to a boy, so it must be Yamaguchi. Who else would Kei bring over? Unless he made another friend.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, I highly doubt that.’ Akiteru thinks before walking upstairs to his room. He hastily drops off his bag before turning to open Kei’s door to greet him and Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>“Hey little bro! I’m ba-“ Aki shouts as he opens the door but freezes when he sees the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>Kei is on top of Yamaguchi, kissing him. </p>
<p>Kei quickly separates from Yamaguchi and the both of them sit up and turn to his older brother. </p>
<p>“Aki!” The blond shouts.</p>
<p>Akiteru takes a few seconds to process what just happened. Kei doesn’t have his glasses on and his hair looks like a complete mess, and he sees that a few of the buttons on Yamaguchi’s school shirt are undone. Yamaguchi’s face is flushed while Kei has only a slight hint of red on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Uhm. I’m home.” Akiteru says, uncomfortably. “I’ll be in my room, unpacking.” Akiteru closes the door and speed walks to his room. </p>
<p>He hold his chest with his hand to try and calm himself down. His heart is racing and he can feel his adrenaline rising. He didn’t expect to ever walk in on something like that. </p>
<p>He always assumed Kei just wasn’t interested in romance. He tried to talk to his younger brother about girls a few times and Kei would always say how stupid it was to talk about romance. But if Kei was actually into guys, it would make sense why he never went to him for advice. </p>
<p>This made Akiteru kinda sad. He would support his brother no matter what and he can’t even imagine how isolated Kei must’ve felt because of his sexuality. </p>
<p>And now he’s with Yamaguchi? Are they dating? Is Yamaguchi gay? When did they start dating? Does anyone else know about this? Does mom know about this? Are they keeping it a secret? Have they gone all the way yet? </p>
<p>The last question makes Akiteru’s face go pale. </p>
<p>“Aki.” Akiteru jumps a little and turns around to see Kei in his doorway. Did he get taller? </p>
<p>“Kei.” </p>
<p>Kei sighs. He looks a little less disheveled than he did in his room. </p>
<p>“I know this might be shocking to you, but I’m dating Yamaguchi.” Kei says, looking at Aki as if it’s such a natural thing.</p>
<p>‘This guy doesn’t even seem phased that I just walked in on him making out with his childhood friend!’ Akiteru thinks, his head still racing. Trying to compose himself, Akiteru takes a deep breath. He knows that right now, Kei doesn’t need any panic, only support.</p>
<p>“Kei, I’ll support you no matter what. I’m happy for you and Yamaguchi.” Akiteru smiles at little brother, who seems shocked at his support.</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks.” Kei says, a slight blush creeps up on his face. He then turns around to walk back to his room.</p>
<p>“I’ll make sure to knock next time!” Akiteru says loudly, with a heart warming smile. </p>
<p>Although, it does take him a few times before he learns his lesson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully there’s no spelling or grammar errors &lt;3 thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>